the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley
'''Stanley '''is a BR Standard 4 2-6-0 "Mogul" that works on the Gladsville line. He was taught by Hughes how to handle passenger trains before being re-allocated to the Scottish Region. Bio Stanley was built by Horwich Works in 1954 as a part of the BR Standard range of steam locomotives introduced in 1951, built to replace a mix of older, pre-Nationalisation designs. Stanley originally worked goods trains in the Southern Region (former Southern Railway) before being moved to the London, Midland Region (former LMS) and his branch line home in 1957. From there, he was taught by local verteran Hughes how to handle passenger trains, since the Southern engines, as Hughes says, "Made a mess of a young engine like him." Under Hughes' guidance, Stanley was taught how to handle coaches correctly and safely since some of the stock on the line is still around 30 years old and are more sensitive to movement, unlike the much older Southern stock. Around this time, he finally met Jenny, the reckless Ivatt tank that doesn't take any notice of railway safety and regulations, like her reckless speeding. Stanley did have one misshape before the year 'The Midlander' was set in (1962). This happened to Stanley whole he was with two other BR Standards (7MT "Britannia" No. 70046 'ANZAC' and another Standard 4MT 2-6-0), which later dared him to try and take some diesel fuel and sell it to a bunch of dealers. This backfired when Stanley broke down and derailed his pony truck on a set of point work at Derby Works. He was out of service because of this and wasn't active until September of 1958. During his time at Derby, he dobbed both ANZAC and the other member of his class for everything and both were taken out of service for two months. As we see in the film, Stanley is still less than ten-years-old when we see him in 1962 (being eight). After the campaign to save the line was finished, Stanley was re-allocated to the Scottish Region for passenger work there, but had to take Bradshaw to Horwich for scrap. Stanley was withdrawn from traffic in 1967 and ended up finding a buyer after ending up in Barry Scrapyard during the 1970s. He was taken to the North Norfolk Railway and is now at home on this railway. Stanley's also mainline registered and thanks to this, he ended up finding his way back to Northampsmith, seeing his former teacher, in 2017. After this, Stanley hasn't returned to the Gladsville Line and will never visit the line again. Basis or real locomotive Stanley is based off the real No. 76084. This locomotive was built in 1957 by Horwich works and served most of its life in the London, Midland Region. The engine was less than 20 years old when withdrawn. This locomotive is preserved on the North Norfolk Railway and is mainline certified. It current boiler ticket is due to expire 2024 and its mainline ticket in 2021. Livery Stanley is only seen in one livery, BR Lined Black with Late Crest. The livery was introduced around 1948, but the crest was revealed in 1958. According to Shane Sowter, Stanley got his Late Crest in 1960. When he returned with a mainline tour in 2017, he now has the Early Emblem (as seen on the real locomotive). Trivia Stanley's model is re-released Bachmann BR Standard 4MT 2-6-0 model for OO gauge. Like Bradshaw's model, it was re-crested to make the era look right. The real No. 76084 never served in the Southern Region, but spent almost all of its life in the London, Midland Region. The Southern Region reference is to remind us that some of the class (including their tank (2-6-4T) and larger version (4-6-0)) served in the Southern Region. Before Shane Sowter found out more about the real locomotive, he thought that No. 76084 was scrapped. It turned out to be preserved. Goof As shown in Stanley's information, the build date is incorrect. Before, Shane Sowter thought that No. 76084 was built in 1954, but it was really built in 1957! Shane did get the works right, Horwich.Category:Gladsville line locals Category:Tender locomotives Category:Main characters Category:British Rail Category:Preserved